1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of setting autofocus (AF) adjustment amounts of a zoom lens at a plurality of focal lengths, a control method for the imaging apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent digital cameras include an adjustment mechanism for an automatic focus adjustment result, called AF adjustment or AF fine adjustment, for adjusting a lens drive amount based on preset focus adjustment setting in addition to a lens drive amount for AF.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203454 discusses displaying lens information and correction values when an AF adjustment amount (also referred to as AF fine adjustment value) is measured as focus adjustment setting.
In an imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203454, there is a possibility that various zoom lenses may be mounted on the imaging apparatus, whilst the zoom lenses are subjected to a change in depth of field or amount of image plane movement when their focal lengths are different from each other, and as a result, adjusted correction values may not be appropriate.